


{regret is a jar full of fireflies}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: stuck in traffic for dailyprompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	{regret is a jar full of fireflies}

There is only so much you can regret. She'll always be his biggest one. But once it's over it's not the big things that his mind runs around like a reel of his misdoings, but instead all the little things. 

Like how she takes her coffee black, only adding sugar, three generous spoonfuls, when she's called in before seven in the morning. She usually doesn't remember to grab anything to eat with it, and he spent most of the time he's know her, worrying about what that straight caffeine she seemed to mainline on most days. They're never on the same anymore and all he can think about is her beverage choices as he watches her and Flack joke about their latest case.

Or like how she doesn't even look at him anymore. He's become just another part of the cityscape. How she hated to drive in the traffic. It's New York City and there are cars everywhere, jammed up in traffic in a way she hasn't quite gotten used to yet. The only traffic jams she'd ever been in before always involved getting stuck behind were tractors, and he loved to make fun of her for it. Her laugh is musical, dusting the air around him just like it used to, but she's not laughing with him any longer. 

 

He turns away from Lindsay and Flack, and his hand resting comfortable on the small of her back. He has too. Bad things happen when you hold on to regret that long.


End file.
